Graceful Rising: Love Me Not
by Your Lost Angel
Summary: Just from my fanfic on DA. this is way after the chapter I have written. Enjoy. WARNING: CONTAINS YURI, VIOLENCE, AND MORE.


"We need to talk captain." Braken said. Samantha looked at him and stopped working on the gun. No one was supposed to be here today. It took her by surprise. He only said captain when the others where around or he was mad. She sighed and put on her jacket.

"Yeah Braken?" She asked. She knew something was wrong. She got that vibe from him.

"Listen." He said wearing an angry face. She was just glad he wasn't drunk. "I know about you and Grace." She laughed at him. It just made him angrier.

"Braken. We kissed so?" She said standing up.

"I thought you said you wheren't supposed-"

"Braken. She saved my life...more than twice. All with the same result...she could have died because I was in danger. Do you know what that's like? Watching someone you love almost die because of you?" She told him the straight truth he didn't seem to like.

"You love her?" She was taken back a little. he seemed irritated.

"I didn't sa-" she shook her head. "That's not the point. She's been stabbed, shot four times almost dying each time, her skull crushed, and she even killed her Fiance...for me. That puts a strain on your conciousness. My personal life is none of your business." He seemed hurt by the last comment.

"It used to be." He said before turning away.

"Yeah but then you fucked up and screwed someone else." with his fists clenched he walked away from the conversation.

Grace quietly walked through the hall...she had no reason to be here except Samantha. Samantha wanted her to do some gun exercises to make sure she was ready to be back out on the field. Grace didn't mind though.

"Good morning." She said to Braken as they passed. Within a few seconds she felt someone gra onto her hair and jacket and was thrown into the glass case that had prized swords. Grace stood up and turned around...It was braken. "What is your problem?!" She asked.

"Now you'll think twice before fucking my girl." Grace got why he was so mad. He tried to walk away. She ran up behind him and elbowed his back causing him to hold his back and stumble forward.

"One. She's not yours, she not mine, she's not a girl." Grace spat back obviously bleeding. She kicked his back causing him to fall face first. "Two, I didn't fuck her. I respect her to much you prick." He stood up and looked at her.

"Your right she's a bitch. Your a spycho." Grace laughed at him. In return he landed a kick to her stomach. She stumbled back. "Fuck you!" He screamed as he threw back into another glass case and repeatedly hit her head against the wall.

"Get off!" She yelled wedging her leg between him and her and kicking him away. She jumped on his back and wrapped an arm around his neck and started to choke him. He tried to shake her off but couldn't she kept her grip as he ran her into everything he could causing more damage to her than she was doing to him. He flung himself back onto some glass and was sure some to most of it was stuck in her back. She let go and rolled on her side as he got up.

"What the fuck?!" Samantha yelled and ran to Grace as Braken backed up and looked satisfied. Grace tried not to cry out in pain. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He just smiled. "I knew you wheren't a real MAN." His smiled turned to a frown. "Pack your shit your getting moved somewhere else. I will not tolerate this."

"You can't do anything. We wheren't on the clock." He spat back.

"Your completely deranked. I can do that. NOW GET OUT OF HERE." she said helping Grace sit up. Grace took in a deep breath.

"Atleast it's not big glass." Grace tried to joke. Samantha looked at her.

Knowing Grace all to well she wouldn't go to a hospital for anything. "Alright...let's get you to my apartment. I have some stuff there." She said helping Grace up who was trying to puch her away. "Stop." She ordered and Grace did so immeaditly.

"I will be fine." Grace tried to say.

"Shut up baby." Samantha told her as she put grace carefully into her car. She ran arond to the drivers side.

"baby?" Grace asked.

"Shut up Gracey." Samantha said. As she drove she was extremely glad that there was no traffic.

"No...but why did you call me baby?" She was curious as she could do nothing but sit against the seat carefully.

"Some people just call others baby...when they're close people or-" Grace still gave a wierd look. "Oh hell I don't know shut up." Samantha said.

She made Grace sit on the bed as she grabbed a medical pan, some bandages, vodka, and medicine. When she came out of the bathroom she sighed as Grace tried to stand up.

"Sit the hell down." Grace did so as she was told. Samantha sat behind her carefully. "This'll hurt." She pre-warned as she pulled out the biggest pieces. But grace did not once complain, cry, or whine about it. She just sat there and let Samantha do whatever. "Take off your shirt." She said as she took off her own jacket.

"This is more awkward than my first date." Grace said but complied as she still sat there quietly. Samantha wasn't doing anything so it began to worry her. "What's wrong?"

"Alright nothing..." Samantha began to bandage her up, as best she could. "I'm sorry..." Samntha said. "He's just a crazy ex."

"It's fine." Grace said sternly. Samantha sighed. "Honestly it is. I'm fine. I have survived worse." Grace chuckled.

"Alright I'm done." Samantha began to stare at Grace's back scar. It always...it made her wonder how tough Grace was because it was a nasty scar. Curiously she ran a finger along it making Grace twitch.

"It's sensitive." Grace told her calmly. Usually she'd kill someone who tried to touch her scar. She sat there and breathed deeply for a few minutes. "Thank you." She said. She was about to get up until she felt Samantha's chin on her shoulder blade. She felt Samantha kiss her shoulder gently. Which sent shivers down her spine. She smiled a little to herself. She tried to get up but Samantha put her arms around Grace and held onto her tightly.

"no..." Samantha whispered. It sounded like she was almost begging. "Stay...please?" Grace just nodded and relaxed. Something was telling her to leave...do not get involved but somethign more powerful was telling her to stay Samantha needed her. She stayed relaxed..

"Okay." Grace finally said. Samantha moved so that her chin was on Grace's shoulder so if Grace turned her head slightly she'd see her. Grace's heart seemed to pound a little bit faster as she felt Samantha's breath on her neck. "I-" Grace tried to speak but it seemed even though this was meant to be nothing just a friendly...gesture maybe? Samantha took away her ability to speak.

"I need you..." She whispered. Samatha herself never thought she'd be able to say it...never thought that she'd actually need someone again but after everything that she was feeling, after everything Grace had done for her...she knew she needed Grace. Grace seemed taken away by the words. Samantha tightened her grip around her for reassurance. Grace sat there in wonder...how could someone need her? it was Grace the most worthless person ever.

Samantha leaned forward and kissed Grace's neck gently over and over. Grace sucked in air sharply but enjoying the moment. Samantha slowly slid her hands back behind Grace, stopped, and got walking around to face Grace whom felt stupid that she wanted to cut and run. Yet she leaned back as Samantha moved forward. Suddenly realizing what Samantha meant to do she stopped and put a hand Samantha's cheek and leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
